Finding The Path
by Carrie88
Summary: Side stories from The Path We Choose featuring various FFVII characters along their journey in that AU. Chapter 11: Tifa meets Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1: Let It Burn

Author's Note: Hello all! This is a collection of side stories from my fic The Path We Choose. Not all the characters will get a one shot, but a fair number will. So what better way to start these one-shots then Sephiroth's nightmare. There was a shorter version of this in The Path We Choose, but I decided to expand on it. Hope you enjoy it!

As always, thank you to my beta **Sephiroth Owa13**!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters or places (super sadface guys!). All FFVII characters and places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Finding The Path**

**Chapter One: Let It Burn**

Mother.

_It's your duty to free me and, in doing so, free yourself_.

Who imprisoned you?

_The same men who have used you all your life. They seek to harness our power. They think they can control us, but they can't…and they never will._

Where are you?

_Take the path the girl has shown you and you will find me…but first, make them pay._

A smirk curled around his lips. He left the study, through the lab, and numbly navigated the caverns beneath the ShinRa mansion. The monsters that roamed the caverns didn't approach him. They wisely stayed in the shadows as he passed them. He climbed the ladder up to the basement and made his way to the concealed staircase. The stairs would lead him out of the abandoned manor to the town that had hidden mother from him. He would make them pay for what they had done to her. Not one building would be left standing. Not one man, woman or child would live. They would all perish in his flames.

Sephiroth unleashed his rage on the houses just outside the town. They would feel the burning agony his Mother had endured at Hojo's hands while he raped her of her cells in the name of science. With a wave of his hand, the locks on the doors and windows in the houses engaged, trapping the perpetrators in their homes. No one should be given the chance to survive.

He turned his gaze to the town and slowly made his way there. One of his own infantrymen ran toward him.

"Sir! There are fires back there! Shouldn't we help them?"

Sephiroth ignored him. However, when the infantryman had the audacity to grab his arm, Sephiroth quickly slashed him across the chest. The man fell to the ground and twitched slightly. Sephiroth coldly walked away. He was of little consequence. They all were. He lifted his hand and the buildings in the town centre quickly became engulfed in flames. Soon the square was full of people, scrambling to save their pathetic homes from his retribution. He couldn't have that. He tightened his grip on the hilt of Masamune and smiled serenely. Those not consumed in his flames would die with a taste of his blade on their tongues.

The screams he left in his wake heralded his approach to Mother while he climbed the stairs that would lead him to her. One glance over his shoulder confirmed that the town would be ashes by morning and the rest of Gaia would know the destruction his coming would bring.

The cry of humans gave way to the calls of the monsters that stood between him and Mother. They were nothing, less than humans even. He could cut them down even more easily than the townspeople…and cut them down he did. He left an impressive trail of bodies behind him and reached the reactor quickly. It loomed over him menacingly, but all he could think of was mother. She was here…waiting for him.

"Stop right there, you murderer!"

Sephiroth glared at the man behind him. Who did he think he was, chasing after him? He was the Chosen One and the man accosting him was nothing! He would learn to bow in the presence of the son of Jenova!

The man balled his fists and refused to tremble when Sephiroth tightened his grip on Masamune. "We trusted you! My daughter…I trusted you with my daughter and this is how you repay us? We have always been loyal to ShinRa!"

"That was your mistake." Sephiroth raised his blade and pierced the man's chest before lifting him and throwing him to the side. He approached the fallen man and watched him struggle for breath. In the distance he saw the glow of the burning town. "You will all serve as an example of what will happen to all those who oppose me."

He forcefully pushed Masamune into the ground beside the fallen man before turning once more toward the reactor. He was so close to Mother now and nothing could stop him from finding her. He slowly ascended the stairs and entered the reactor, reaching out with his mind to find her.

I'm here, mother.

_I know. I can feel you drawing closer to me._

Soon, we'll be together. I will exact vengeance upon those who have imprisoned you and continue to torture you. Where are you?

_Where you were today. We were so close, yet still so far away. You couldn't hear my calls. Your mind was still too closed to accept what you truly are. Now, you can embrace your destiny. You are my Chosen One._

I am the Chosen One.

_You have been chosen to rule this planet._

I have been chosen to rule this planet.

He stepped into the room he vaguely remembered. Most of his thoughts from his life before were lost in a fog. Nothing from his time as slave to the humans who had imprisoned his mother mattered to him anymore. Nothing of his life prior to his epiphany was of any importance. Finding Mother was all that mattered to him; it was his only reason for living.

Sephiroth approached the staircase and slowly ascended them. Each step was a step closer to Mother and the journey to find her was one to be cherished. The humans could no longer keep them apart. They could no longer use them for their own gains. He would free Mother and together they would take revenge on the planet.

He stopped in front of the door and stared at it. "Mother, I came to see you." He slowly reached out with his left and touched the metal door that separated him and his Mother.

"Sephiroth!"

He turned his head at the sound of a female voice and footsteps behind him. He said nothing as the young brunette continued her charge up the stairs toward him.

Her eyes flashed with hate and anger. "How could you do that to my father? How could you do that to everyone in the village?"

Sephiroth considered the girl as she rushed toward him, wielding his Masamune. The strength it took to carry his blade proved she was no ordinary girl. She had a strength that her youth effectively kept hidden. She would be a perfect choice to rule beside him. It was a shame that she was so young…and human.

He reached out and gabbed her wrists in one hand, lifting her from the ground. He stared at her for a moment, allowing her to dangle in the air above the stairs. She showed him no fear, only her hatred for him. Yes, it _was_ a shame that she was just a human. However, her ability to wield his blade and her audacity to attack him with it impressed him. He decided to be merciful and end her life as quickly as possible. He took Masamune from her hands and swung it up in a deadly arc. The girl gasped in surprise when his blade split her flesh and at the same time, he released his hold on her. Her body tumbled violently down the stairs before landing in crumpled heap at the bottom. He stared at her for a moment and watched her hands twitch in an attempt to move. If she was still alive after he found Mother, he may have to reconsider her place in his new world order.

oOo

Sephiroth sat up with a gasp and grasped his chest. He found he was covered in a fine layer of sweat and his heart was beating rapidly, his breaths coming in short gasps. His eyes darted around his darkened room, proving that it had all been a dream. He reached out and turned on the light beside him. He put his head in his hands and pushed his bangs out of his face. What did it all mean? Who was that girl? And who was Mother? He had never known his mother. Did his dream mean his mother was still alive somewhere? And if she was, why did she abandon him to ShinRa? Was it a dream his mind had created, or was it a vision, a warning of a future that could occur?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but his eye caught the shine of Masamune resting in its stand. He had seen his blade bathed in blood before, but it had always been the blood of his enemies, not the blood of innocents. He had never killed civilians before, but in his dream, he had laid waste to entire _families_: men, women…and children.

No…he would never do such a thing. He would never slaughter children for any reason. He would never have a reason to do such a thing. It couldn't be a vision. He had too much honor to become a monster seeking revenge on the planet as a whole.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was barely three in the morning. He could still obtain the optimal number of hours of sleep he required before he was due to awaken. Sephiroth leaned over and turned off the light, settling on his side once more before closing his eyes. The room was silent, except for an incessant buzzing. He couldn't identify the source, but it almost sounded like someone whispering in his ear. He ignored the noise putting it off as a remnant of his nightmare. If it were more than just a remnant that would mean he was hearing voices and that would mean he was losing his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Undone

Author's Note: For people who have read another story of mine, Sacrifice, you'll recognize, Genesis' secretary Gail Storm. She was popular in Sacrifice, so instead of creating a new OC, I brought her back here and she will appear in The Path We Choose as well. As always, thank you to my beta, **Sephiroth Owa13**. Seriously, you are a beta machine!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters or places (super sadface guys!). All FFVII characters and places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Coming Undone**

Genesis leaned against the wall of the elevator, feeling like shit. He hadn't felt the same since the incident in the simulator with Angeal and Sephiroth. His wound still hadn't healed and Hollander had no explanation for it. As if the pain in his shoulder wasn't enough, he was beginning to feel like he was catching a cold, or something, which was annoying. Wasn't the whole point of being enhanced to _prevent_ SOLDIERs from even _getting_ sick? The painful mako showers and treatments seemed to be a waste of time if they couldn't accomplish their purpose. He could tell it was going to be one of _those_ days already.

When he entered the small reception area in his office, an unfamiliar blonde woman sat at his secretary's desk and looked up at him. She smiled and got to her feet, offering him her hand.

"Good morning, General Rhapsodos," she said, shaking his hand. "My name is Gail Storm. Mina is sick today, so I'm on loan to you for a few days from the Department of City and Urban Development."

Genesis nodded. "Very well. I have a busy day ahead of me and need to start immediately. Mina and I usually review my schedule and rearrange appointments in the morning."

Gail smiled and nodded. "She left me a lot of notes so that there would be as little interruption to your routine as possible while she's sick."

Genesis raised one eyebrow. Where did ShinRa find these perky women to be their secretaries? _The Science Division probably engineers them for the company_, he thought to himself. "Come on, then. Let's get started."

He entered his main office and dropped into his chair, not really looking forward to the tedious day ahead of him. It improved slightly when Gail placed a large cup of coffee in front of him. He leaned forward and inhaled the delightful scent before looking across his desk at Gail when she sat down.

She smiled when she noticed him looking at her. "I picked that up from the coffee shop around the corner," she said. "Large caramel macchiato, double espresso, right?"

Genesis nodded. It was one of his few vices he indulged in frequently. "Yes. But how…?"

"Like I said, Mina left _extensive_ notes for me."

Genesis took a sip and sighed. His morning was looking better. "What's first on the agenda?"

Gail looked down at her notes. "The first meeting you had scheduled with Director Lazard at nine-thirty has been moved to two-thirty. General Sephiroth asked that you complete your battle plans for Wutai and deliver a copy to him before your meeting with Director Lazard. He also said he received an update on the intel reports regarding the anti-SOLDIER monsters Wutai has created. You've also been asked to teach a unit on Materia for the infantry cadets who have been advanced to SOLDIER training and Commander Xiao wanted to go over the information he would like you to cover, so he asked for a meeting with you. That's going to be at one-fifteen. The rest of the day is paperwork."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Paperwork? Goddess, ShinRa _loves_ its reports. Any messages?"

Gail tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear and quickly shuffled through her notes. "Just a few. General Hewley called and said lunch is still on for noon today. Professor Hollander called and said he has a few test results he'd like to go over with you. And the last message is from Reno. It was fairly vague. He was asking if you got that number you two were talking about."

Genesis rolled his eyes. He had forgotten about that bet to get Cissnei's number. "Okay, call Angeal and let him know lunch is good with me. Call Hollander's office and ask when he's available to see me. I'll deal with Reno when I get a minute."

Gail nodded and made some notes on the message sheets. She raised her eyes to his and smiled. "Are there any adjustments you would like me to make to your current schedule?"

"I would say make these reports vanish, but you are just a mere mortal." Genesis smirked. "Only a deity could rid me of this paperwork permanently."

"I was going to go into the deity profession, but the pay is lousy and the hours are the worst! You're always on-call."

Genesis laughed. "I wish you were my permanent secretary, Gail. You have a quick tongue."

Gail got to her feet and grinned. "You have be sassy when the secretarial offices of City and Urban Development is in such close quarters to the secretarial offices of the Turks. Reno can fluster even the calmest person. Let me know if you need anything, General."

Once he was alone, Genesis turned on his computer and opened his notes on materia training and fusion. He read them over and decided everything was up to date. He printed out his notes so he could take them with him to his meeting with Commander Xiao and come up with a seminar appropriate for the training level of the students. The next thing he did was print a copy of his plan of action for Wutai. He _hated_ submitting his battle plans to Sephiroth. It was completely unnecessary. Genesis had worked very hard to squeeze that promotion in his ranking to General out of Lazard and he was _still_ treated like a mere Commander who had to seek Sephiroth's approval for every little damn thing! It was ridiculous.

He sighed and got to his feet. Complaining about it wouldn't solve anything. Getting ShinRa to change a policy was nearly impossible. He walked over toward the printer and picked up his documents. When he turned to return to his desk, a wave of dizziness washed over him. He staggered slightly and grabbed on to the arm of the sofa near the printer. He closed his eyes and waited for the feeling to pass. When it finally did, he walked back to his desk and sat down, quickly picking up his coffee and taking a large sip. He rubbed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that whatever was preventing him from healing properly, was probably tied to the overall malaise he had been feeling since the simulator incident. His mind felt like it was constantly mired in fog and his temper seemed to have an even shorter fuse than it usually did. It was almost as if he was coming undone from the inside out.

Genesis shook his head and put his materia notes in a folder for his meeting with Commander Xiao and his Wutai action plan in another folder before getting to his feet once more. He needed to walk off the strange feeling of melancholy that had settled over him. He opened the door to his office and smiled at Gail.

"I'm just going to run this down to Sephiroth."

Gail nodded and returned the smile. "If Professor Hollander calls with an appointment time, shall I call your PHS?"

"I would appreciate that," Genesis answered before continuing out of the main office into the hall.

SOLDIERs along his path saluted and greeted him, while some cowered and hoped he didn't see them. Genesis smirked to himself. The ones cowering were probably new to SOLDIER and were fresh from the infantry with recent memories of his quick temper and fire spell proficiency. What had Angeal called it? Oh, yes, Cadet Fireball Dodge Ball. Those kids really needed to get over it. It's not as if any of them had been injured…seriously, that is.

"Hey, Genesis!"

He looked up and saw Zack walking toward him. "It should be against the law for someone to be so perky before eleven, Puppy."

Zack grinned. "I'm a country boy! I've been getting up at six my whole life!"

"And ShinRa _still_ hasn't drained your enthusiasm for life yet? It must be something new they're putting in the mako."

"Whatever, Genesis. You love this place, despite all your complaints."

Genesis shook his head. The kid was _really_ off base on that one…at least for today. "You seem more like a child hopped up on a sugar high than normal today. What's gotten into you?"

"Well, today Angeal promised to put your simulation into my training and I hear no one's ever beaten it before." Zack smiled brightly. "But I have a good feeling about this! I've been training real hard and today, your simulation's winning streak is about to end!"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Every 2nd and 3rd says that, Zack. But good luck, nevertheless."

"Thanks, Genesis!" Zack continued on his way and Genesis did the same thing.

Genesis would never understand the burning need every SOLDIER recruit had to defeat his simulation. Maybe they were all dreaming of paying him back for all his fire spell games by killing his simulation? That thought made him chuckle softly.

He walked into the outer office of Sephiroth's little corner of ShinRa and smiled flirtatiously at Sephiroth's secretary. "Good morning, Aki. Is Sephiroth available?"

Aki smiled. "I'll check for you, General. Just one moment." She turned and picked up the phone. "General Rhapsodos is here, sir. Yes, sir." She hung up the phone and glanced up at Genesis, batting her eyes slightly. "The General said he'll see you now."

Genesis inclined his head. "Thank you." He turned and strode into Sephiroth's office. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the stacks of paperwork on his desk. He always envied Sephiroth's position as _the_ ultimate General…until he saw the paperwork that went with it. If there were a way to get all his glory without all the paperwork, Genesis would give serious consideration to campaigning Lazard to promote him above Sephiroth…as if that would _really_ happen.

Sephiroth looked up at Genesis. "Did you bring your plan of action for your mission to Wutai?"

Genesis held up his folder. "As ordered."

Sephiroth gestured at one of the piles of paper in front of him. "Add it to the pile."

Genesis dropped the file on top of the pile Sephiroth had indicated and clicked his tongue. "Poor Sephiroth. All this paperwork and no compensation…except being called The World's Hero? You poor thing."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Still mad, I see."

"Well, I have every reason to be," Genesis said with sniff. "It's insulting to my abilities as a General to have to submit my plans for action in a war to my superior."

"Believe me, if I had my way, you wouldn't have to submit them either," Sephiroth answered. "And while I agree that it's pointless for one General to seek the approval of another General regarding their action plans, you don't have to behave like a child every time you're expected to do it. I'm getting tired of doing this with you, Genesis."

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "This is exactly why I detest having anything to do with you when you're working! You're so smug and arrogant!"

In a rare display of temper, Sephiroth slammed his pen down. "And you are a spoiled brat."

Genesis wanted to respond, but another wave of dizziness came over him. He staggered toward a chair, but missed the edge and fell to his knees before collapsing on his side. He heard Sephiroth round his desk and was aware of his shadow over him when he knelt down beside him. Genesis blindly batted his hands away.

"Leave me alone!"

"Genesis, stop that," Sephiroth said, deftly avoiding Genesis' clumsy swings. "What's wrong?"

Genesis couldn't answer him. He was fighting off the urge to throw up. He heard his PHS come to life and was barely aware of Sephiroth pulling it out of his pocket.

"Yes? No this is General Sephiroth speaking. General Rhapsodos is unavailable at the moment. Hollander? Yes, I'll let General Rhapsodos know immediately. Thank you, Gail."

"What…?" was all Genesis managed to say.

"Hollander is available to see you and it looks like he has perfect timing," Sephiroth said. He gently helped Genesis into a seated position. "Come on, I'll help you down to Hollander's lab."

"I don't need your help," Genesis spat.

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "That's enough, Genesis. You are on my floor and unable to even get up under your own power. Let me help you."

Genesis could feel the heat of his blush rising in his cheeks. "It embarrassing and undignified to be dragged around ShinRa by your commanding officer."

"Fine, go under your own power, but I'm still going with you, in case you become disoriented again," Sephiroth said.

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Genesis finally agreed to let Sephiroth take him to Hollander.

oOo

The door to his room slammed shut behind him. Degradation? What the hell was degradation? He was SOLDIER…he shouldn't be degrading! Mako was causing the damage? How was that even possible? He had been exposed to mako for his entire SOLDIER career. He should have built up _some_ kind of tolerance for that shit! Genesis knew there was something Hollander wasn't telling him. He would have to do the research on his own to discover just _what_ he was hiding.


	3. Chapter 3: Wild Boys

Author's Note: For anyone who may have forgotten, Archer Phillips is Bob The Clone's real name. :) As always, thank you for your beta work **Sephiroth Owa13**! Also, I must give credit where credit is due. **Sephiroth Owa13** came up with the idea for Bob/Archer to be a physical body double for Genesis for certain missions. It was a great idea and I shamelessly asked to borrow her idea, so thank you for that! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters or places (super sadface guys!). All FFVII characters and places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wild Boys**

Archer Phillips resented having to prove himself…again. He had just been promoted to SOLDIER 2nd Class a few months ago. Why was Director Lazard putting him through his paces again? It was too soon to be considered for 1st Class because he was still in the probation period for the 2nd Class rank. Yet here he was, repeating almost all of the same tests, again. Though, instead of being watched and graded by Director Lazard, General Sephiroth, and General Heidegger, he was being watched by the Director and General Rhapsodos. It was odd for General Rhapsodos to take an interest in the development of newly promoted SOLDIER operatives. Outside of a few specialty classes and seminars, General Rhapsodos was a recluse around the ShinRa building. Today was apparently an exception.

Archer focused his attention back on the simulated battle in front of him. If it was General Rhapsodos' intent to find fault with General Sephiroth's latest round of promotions, he'd have to look elsewhere; he would find no fault with his technique. He was an exceptional marksman, he was above average in his use and handling of materia, and his sword skills were impeccable; General Hewley and even General Sephiroth commented as such.

"Simulation complete."

Archer relaxed his stance and lowered his sword, rolling his neck to work out the kinks. The swoosh of the training room door opening made him turn his head. Director Lazard stood a few feet away from him, General Rhapsodos beside him.

"I can see we were right to promote you to 2nd Class," Director Lazard said. He turned and looked at General Rhapsodos. "What do you think, Genesis? Will he suit our purposes?"

General Rhapsodos' face gave nothing away and he shrugged. "Maybe. First, I will need to see his face." He turned his piercing gaze on Archer. "Remove your helmet."

"Yes, sir." Archer wasn't sure he liked his tone, but he was a true SOLDIER and obeyed every order given, so he removed his helmet as ordered.

General Rhapsodos lifted an eyebrow before nodding and looking at Director Lazard. "He's just what I need. Of course, he'll have to get a hair cut, and the color will have to be changed, but once he's in my clothes with his physical appearance altered, he will be able to pass for me. A few adjustments in the way he wields a sword…"

Archer frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry for interrupting, General, but what's going on?"

General Rhapsodos raised his eyebrows at the interruption, but smirked. "I suppose I can overlook your _rude_ interruption this one time, Lieutenant, but when we are on the battlefield, I'll not tolerate such atrocious behavior."

Archer frowned. He hadn't even been assigned to a mission yet. "Battlefield?"

"Yes, a battlefield." General Rhapsodos spoke slowly as though dealing with a small child. "It's usually an open space where two opposing sides meet each other and, you know, _battle_ each other. Hence, the clever name, _battlefield_."

Director Lazard stepped in, seemingly able to sense Archer's growing irritation with General Rhapsodos. "Genesis is being deployed to Wutai."

"What our illustrious Director is trying to say is that I have been be given a special task," General Rhapsodos said. "And due to its importance, I have been given the authority to _personally_ select my team."

"You were mentioning changing my appearance," Archer said. "Why do I need to do that?"

Genesis' lips widened in an unpleasant smile. "You are going to become me."

Archer frowned. "What?"

"Genesis will be handling a very delicate spy mission and as such, he needs to be able to move through Wutai easily," Director Lazard explained. "He is known throughout Wutai as The Bloodletter, therefore he is expected to be seen on the battlefield. If he is missing for important battles with Wutai's army, it will be noticed. The only way to allow Genesis to complete his mission and lower the risk of being discovered, is for him to be visible on the battlefield while still completing his reconnaissance missions."

"That's where _you_ come in," Genesis added. "I need a double and you are the best potential candidate I've seen so far. We're the same height and approximately the same build. As I said before you interrupted me, once your hair is cut and colored to match mine, you could pass as my brother. With my clothes and a replica of my Rapier, you'll be even more convincing. Even your faint Mideelian accent is very close to my own."

"This mission, is optional, Lieutenant," Director Lazard added. "Since you are on probation due to your promotion, you're not usually expected to take on duties of this magnitude immediately. Your body is still adjusting to the increased mako protocols and you can be prone to mako rage during this period of adjustment. This choice is completely up to you, however, due to the nature of the mission, we need an answer before we leave this room."

With quick, but careful consideration, Archer weighed the pros and cons. As the Director had said, there were risks – mako rage being the foremost. However, if he survived the mission and was successful in his portrayal of General Rhapsodos, it may speed up his promotion to 1st Class. "It would be an honor to accept this mission, Director."

Director Lazard smiled. "Excellent. Then I shall leave you in Genesis' hands."

When they were alone, General Rhapsodos turned and looked at him. "Hit the showers. I'm not taking you to my stylist smelling like that."

Archer narrowed his eyes. He could tell this mission was going to suck…a lot.

oOo

A few hours later, Archer found himself looking at a stranger in the mirror. He knew who he was, but now…Genesis was staring back at him. He liked the cut and the color of his hair looked great with his skin tone, but he didn't look like Archer Phillips anymore.

"Don't look so devastated, Phillips," Genesis said from the chair he was lounging in a few feet away. "Having my identity will have its advantages once you return to Midgar."

Archer snorted and adjusted the heavy red coat. "Yeah? Like what, sir?"

Genesis met his gaze in the mirror and smiled. "Ladies _love_ an unapologetic bastard like myself."

Archer grinned, in spite of himself. "Okay, ladies. What else?"

Genesis chuckled and got to his feet. "You really need more than that?" He circled Archer slowly, looking him over with a critical eye. "You'll get the best tables at any restaurant along LOVELESS Avenue, I get amazing discounts at most establishments in Midgar, and I have two fan clubs." He stopped in front of Archer, a mocking smile curled around his lips. "Do you need any other reasons to embrace your knew look?"

Archer shrugged, unsure what do with the General's change in attitude. Not that long ago, General Rhapsodos was being an arrogant jerk to him. Now…he was almost _friendly_. "I guess not, sir."

Genesis stepped back before returning to the chair he had recently abandoned. "For the love of the Goddess, please call me Genesis. After all, you're going to be me very soon."

"Sir, SOLDIER protocols…"

Genesis shook his head. "SOLDIER protocols will mean nothing once we are in Wutai. You are going to be me on the field, and I follow my _own_ protocols, so you are going to have to get used to thinking on your feet. Too bad they don't have any classes or seminars teaching you how to think for yourself and not follow the rules of a fat cat, safely tucked away in an office somewhere." He smirked and picked up a Banora White, considering it for a moment. "Or in a whore's bed at the Honey Bee Inn."

Archer turned and faced Genesis. "You don't seem to like SOLDIER all that much."

Genesis' face lost all sense of mirth and his eyes became cold. "SOLDIER is a den of monsters, Phillips. No one cares for anyone else. We all just look out for ourselves. The ideals they teach you mean nothing."

Archer had seen that himself already. New SOLDIER recruits were ruthless in their attempts to be noticed. With the exception of General Hewley and General Sephiroth, all the senior SOLDIER members and instructors seemed to _enjoy_ watching them stab each other in the back as they clawed their way to the top of the pile. Archer always refused to do that. He promised himself that any promotion he gained in SOLDIER would be earned the hard way. Surely that kind of initiative would be rewarded…wouldn't it? "It can't be that bad, sir."

"All that awaits you is a somber morrow," Genesis said, pushing himself to his feet. "No matter where the winds blow."

Archer watched Genesis walk toward the door and frowned. "LOVELESS, act three."

Genesis stopped and turned to face Archer again. "You're familiar with LOVELESS?"

Archer nodded. "I wrote paper about it for the mandatory literature class we had to take when I joined the infantry."

"And your thoughts on the poem?

Archer thought for a moment. "It's a tragedy that is all too real and re-enacted every day without the participants even realizing it."

Genesis' smile seemed almost…sad. "You'll fit in with the rest of my wild boys perfectly." Just as suddenly as he had become a friend, he assumed his arrogant posture, his condescending tone returned. "We leave at dawn tomorrow. Don't be late to the docks or we'll leave without you. And make sure you wear your regular uniform, especially the helmet. It wouldn't do us any good for my twin to be seen and blow our cover."

Once he was alone again, Archer turned and glared at his reflection in the mirror. The man must have a split personality and he had an indefinite amount of time to look forward to behaving just like that! "Just what I always wanted in my life: to be a clone of Genesis Fucking Rhapsodos."


	4. Chapter 4: Unintended

Author's Note: Thank you **Sephiroth Owa13** for your beta work on this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters or places (super sadface guys!). All FFVII characters and places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unintended**

Genesis glared at his phone. Reno…damn Turk! He wasn't going to let this phone number thing go. No, Reno hadn't secured Cissnei's number, but he was taking the fact that Genesis hadn't gotten her number yet either as a victory for him. Maybe his degradation was finally effecting his emotions, but Reno's prodding was annoying the hell out of him. It's not like it mattered anyway. He was never coming back from Wutai. Reno would never be able to gloat over his failure. In fact, no one at ShinRa would _ever_ make the mistake of calling Genesis Rhapsodos a failure ever again.

The wind on the roof of the SOLDIER living quarters was strong that night. Genesis took a few steps closer to the edge and looked down. He found himself idly wondering if he was high enough off the ground to die, in spite of his enhancements. Probably not. Besides, he wasn't ready to die…not yet, anyway. He still had a lot of work to do in order to make ShinRa pay for what they had done to him and he'd be _damned_ if he was going to let himself die before he could find a cure for his degradation!

"So, are you going to jump or what?"

Genesis turned around and saw Cissnei standing behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Cissnei shrugged. "The Turks got a report about a crazy guy standing on the roof of SOLDIER's living quarters. I was the lucky one sent to check it out." She fell silent for a minute. "So, are you going to jump?"

"Even if the morrow is barren, nothing shall forestall my return," Genesis pledged, his hand held over his heart mockingly.

"I guess that's a no?"

Genesis chuckled. "ShinRa can't rid itself of me that easily."

"The higher-ups will be disappointed." She smiled slightly. "But I'm glad to hear you want to stay among the living. You still owe me that materia lesson."

Genesis had forgotten about that. "Sorry. It slipped my mind."

Cissnei chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it."

When she didn't say anything else, Genesis thought she was going to leave until she appeared beside him.

"I'm actually off duty. Could I join you?"

"Suit yourself." Why did he say that? His pride was hurt. He was an imperfect creation of imperfect scientist. She had been steadily rejecting his attempts to woo her and he didn't understand why, so he was doing what he did best: lashing out at those around him. _Good work, Rhapsodos_, he scolded himself. _Now she'll definitely want to give you her number, jackass_.

"Well, it suits me to stay here for a while," Cissnei said.

Genesis quirked an eyebrow and watched her walk toward the edge of the roof, before lowering herself so that she was sitting with her legs crossed beneath her. She lifted her face and stared at the stars, seemingly content to enjoy the sight whether he wanted her there or not. He decided to join her, but instead of folding his legs beneath him, he allowed his long legs to dangle over the edge.

He really didn't know what to say. He was hurt and that made him feel like an idiot! He had no reason to feel like that. If she didn't want to give a guy her number, she had every right to withhold it. Maybe it was the fact that he was giving this attempt all his best moves? He had sent her a gift when she got her first solo mission and completed it successfully. Her thank you had been very formal. He had sent her several invitations to join him for the current production of the LOVELESS stage play that was in Midgar. She always turned him down, sighting her work schedule. He had even sent her a few poetic words, asking her to accept a date with him. To that she didn't even answer. Nothing was working, yet here she was…keeping him company when he wanted to sulk.

"Cissnei…"

"I'm sorry."

Genesis frowned and looked at her. "What?"

She turned to face him. "I'm sorry I'm not normal."

Genesis raised his eyebrows. "Oh, if you only knew the extent of my freakish nature…you wouldn't feel the need to apologize."

"Normal girls probably fall all over themselves when you pay attention to them," Cissnei said.

Genesis grinned. "Not the ones that matter."

Cissnei looked away. "I'm not one of those girls who matter." She chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "Listen, I know about your bet with Reno."

_Damn_. "Ah." Now, there was an intelligent response if ever he heard one.

"I can take this kinda crap from him; he's a pig." Cissnei paused for moment. "But you…I thought you were different."

"I am different," he muttered.

Cissnei lifted an eyebrow and glanced at him. "Really? So you agreed to that disgusting bet because…?"

"Because I think you're cute!" Genesis wanted to crawl into a hole. He was shouting at her and making a complete mess of everything!

"If you think I'm cute, why not just say, 'I think you're cute. Let's go out sometime'?" she asked, her own voice raising.

"Right, like anyone who works for ShinRa would agree to a date with the fire spell-happy general of SOLDIER," Genesis scoffed. "I know what everyone says about me, so no. I can't just say, 'I think you're cute. Let's go out sometime' to fellow employees."

Cissnei seemed to consider him for a moment before inclining her head. "No, I guess not."

"What a mess," Genesis murmured.

"Were your intentions really that sincere?"

Genesis laughed derisively. "Yes…for once in my life, I was being sincere. That's what happens when you pride yourself on being an asshole. People will eventually believe that you are an asshole."

Again, they fell into silence. He had blown his chance with Cissnei and now that he knew what he _really_ was, it was probably for the best. He was never coming back from Wutai and even if he did, she would be his enemy. She may be a new Turk, but she was a Turk at heart. She believed in what she did and nothing a pathetic excuse of a monster like him could do would ever change that about her. It was a shame, too. She was the only girl he had ever met who was able to make him smile…really _smile_ instead of his customary smirk he was famous for. She would be really good for him, if he wasn't a monster.

"I liked the poetry."

Genesis turned and looked at her. "You did?"

She nodded and smiled. "I was surprised you quoted other works besides LOVELESS, but I guess it shouldn't have really been a surprise."

"What makes you say that?"

"Despite your love of fire spells and short temper, I can tell you're a romantic at heart." Cissnei lifted her gaze to his. "Is it too late to accept your invitation to see LOVELESS?"

_You have no idea how late it is_, he thought to himself. "Well, the play is on hiatus, so we missed our opportunity."

"How about dinner? I know you leave for Wutai tomorrow, and it's too late to go anywhere tonight, but maybe we can get a bite to eat when you get back?"

_The fates are cruel to grant me this opportunity at such an inopportune time_, Genesis lamented privately. "Uh, sure. It would be an honor."

Cissnei smiled and held out a piece of paper. When he didn't move to take it from her, she took his hand in hers and placed the paper in the center before closing his fist around it. "If you're going to arrange a date and time for this dinner, you'll need my number."

A feeling of bemusement overtook his rational thought process, and he could do nothing but watch Cissnei get to and walk away.

She turned and looked at him when she had reached the door that gave access to the building.

Genesis held the piece of paper up. "Does this mean…?"

Cissnei laughed softly. "You won that bet, Rhapsodos, so you better not disappoint me. I love that little Wutainese place on LOVELESS Avenue. Don't stand me up."

When the door closed behind her, Genesis looked down at the phone number in his hand. It wasn't too late. He could abandon his plans to show ShinRa the error of their ways. He could still let Lazard go to the president and attempt to convince him that his life was worth saving. If the president ordered him to, Hojo would have to save him. Then, he could really show Cissnei what it was like when he wooed a girl properly.

Of course, that would never happen. Genesis knew that Sephiroth was the only person who mattered to The ShinRa Company. Well, he would just have to show them the error of their ways.

But first thing's first.

He pulled out his PHS and dialed a number. The phone began to ring, and he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the line to be picked up. He smirked when the line finally picked up. "You lose, Turk."


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Dreams

Author's Note: Beta'd by **Sephiroth Owa13**. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters or places (super sadface guys!). All FFVII characters and places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

Archer had to admit it: being Genesis Rhapsodos was kind of awesome. The only people who knew of their ruse were Director Lazard, Genesis, and himself. To protect the integrity of their mission, the other men hadn't been informed of their deception, so when he was on the field as Genesis, he had to act like him and that meant he got to be an ass whenever he wanted! No wonder Genesis didn't mind his dubious reputation for being a commander with a short fuse and a white-hot temper. It that meant people tended to give him what he wanted without any question. Plus, he got a kick ass tent!

He entered said tent and collapsed on one of the cots. Genesis usually spent the nights away from the main camp. His mission was apparently deep behind enemy lines. When he did make it back to camp, he wanted absolute privacy to recover from any battles or encounters with Wutai's anti-SOLDIER monsters. A cursory glance around him showed he was probably going to have the tent to himself for the night.

oOo

He wasn't sure what woke him, but once he regained his senses, he realized someone was smoking. It was odd for a SOLDIER to smoke because their enhanced senses included a sensitivity to strong smells, especially something so acrid, like cigarette smoke.

Archer rubbed his eyes and sat up, ready to find whoever it was smoking and give them a piece of his mind, but he stopped when he realized the person smoking was in the tent. Genesis was sitting on the opposite cot, a cigarette between the index and middle finger on his right hand, and he was staring at Archer.

"Sir…?"

Genesis brought his cigarette back to his lips and took a long drag before tilting his head back and exhaling. "I'm sorry if my filthy habit and I woke you, Phillips."

Archer could tell his moody commanding officer was in one of his 'funks' again. "Are you alright?"

"I will be."

Archer had never seen Genesis like this before. It worried him. "What's wrong?"

Genesis grinned. "Everything."

Archer blew out a frustrated sigh. It was going to take forever to get an answer if they kept up this way. "Genesis, just tell me what the hell your problem is or put that damn cigarette out and go to sleep."

Genesis chuckled softly. "Sorry, Lieutenant." He lifted the cigarette and stared at the glowing tip. "You don't like me and I can tell it's not the fire spell games I play with new recruits."

Archer really didn't want to have this conversation. "No, I can't say that I like you, sir."

"Why?"

"Your father's an asshole."

Genesis smiled. "And I thought I was the only one who felt that way about him." He turned and looked at him. "You were born in Mideel, close to Banora, right? What did my big, bad, daddy do to you?"

"He kept my family poor," Archer said. This was such a bad idea, but damn it, Genesis asked and he _had_ woken him up with his nasty cigarettes. Plus, he'd been staring at him like a creeper, so what the hell, right? "My dad was a crop duster and had been dusting the Banora White fields for years. It was a family tradition, something I was going to get into. But after watching my dad lose his passion for what he was doing, I just wanted to get away from Mideel."

Genesis was quite for a moment. "Maxim Phillips was your father, huh?"

Archer was surprised Genesis would even remember a man who, in the grand scheme of life, was insignificant. "You remember him?"

Genesis shook his head. "I don't remember him, but I remember hearing my father brag about putting the local crop dusters out of business by imposing taxes on their fuel, changing zoning rules to limit what fields they could dust, and even creating by-laws regarding what types of aircrafts could fly over Banora. That was something he was particularly proud of. He knew most dusters would never be able to upgrade their planes to meet the new guidelines he created."

Archer clenched his jaw. "What a dick!"

Genesis laughed. "You can say that again." He paused and took another long drag from the cigarette. "You know, my father was disappointed in me when I chose to join SOLDIER instead of going into the time-honored family business of screwing over our fellow man." He paused for a moment. "I hate him and everything he stands for."

"But I thought your parents funded…" Archer couldn't finish the question. In fact, he couldn't believe he'd almost _asked_ the question. But it was too late to take back what he had said, because Genesis was grinning at him.

"My parents _do_ fund my main fan club," Genesis admitted. "But not because they care. They do it because if Sephiroth can have a fan club, then so can their little boy." Genesis shrugged and took another drag from the dwindling cigarette. "So, I let them."

"I guess it's unfair of me to hate you because of your father," Archer said.

Genesis stubbed out the cigarette. "I don't exactly help myself with my temper tantrums and casual use of a powerful materia for my own amusement. Who knows? Maybe, deep down inside, I really am my father's son. The son of a monster is a monster, after all."

"You're not a monster."

Genesis looked at him and smiled sadly. "Yes, I am. And I'm the worst kind, Archer. I'm the kind that was grown in a lab."

Somehow, Archer knew he wasn't speaking metaphorically. "Sir, what are you talking about?"

Without a word, Genesis pulled his shirt over his head.

Archer nearly threw up right on the spot when he saw the large black spot on Genesis's left shoulder. The flesh around what appeared to be a sword wound, looked like it was rotting. The skin outside the immediate area was a sickly gray and the skin further away was a normal flesh tone.

"I think it's time that I tell you exactly what I'm planning to do after our mission is complete," Genesis said.

oOo

Archer sat beside Genesis on his cot, both men inhaling smoke from freshly lit cigarettes. He couldn't believe what Genesis had just told him. "That's really…fucked up."

Genesis snorted. "You're telling me."

"I could do with a stiff drink," Archer said.

Genesis reached under his cot and pulled out a silver flask before handing it to him. "Whiskey."

Archer took the flask and raised it to his lips. "Perfect." After taking a mouthful, he handed it back to Genesis.

"So, are you going to report me?" Genesis asked after taking a sip of whiskey. "I actually like you, Phillips, and I'd hate to have to kill you."

"Yeah, getting killed would kind of suck, I won't lie."

Genesis chuckled and took a long drag from his cigarette. He turned his head and looked at Archer. "I'm sorry my dad was a dick to your dad."

Archer shrugged. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry I let that affect how I looked at you. It wasn't fair to assume you were an asshole like your old man."

"Well, I'm an asshole, too." Genesis grinned. "Just less stuck up than my dad, if you can believe that."

Archer laughed. "If you had asked me that when you first transformed me into your double, I would have said there's no way in hell another Rhapsodos could be more stuck up and more of a total dick than you. Now…"

"Now you just see a pathetic monster."

Archer looked at Genesis and shook his head. "I don't see that, sir. I've seen things during my time with SOLDIER that makes some of what you just told me not that surprising."

Genesis nodded. "Just looking at Hojo, you can tell that freak likes to experiment on humans."

Archer turned and looked at Genesis. "If you need me, I'll help you."

Genesis was quiet for a moment. "Your career with ShinRa and SOLDIER will be over."

"I know."

"You'll have to undergo an experimental procedure Hollander has been working on that will allow him to copy my traits onto you," Genesis added. "We don't know all the risks or long term effects of this procedure."

Archer smiled. "Hey, I already look like you, so I may as well get your sweet skills too."

Genesis chuckled softly. "You're alright, Phillips."

"You, too, Rhapsodos," Archer said.

They sat in companionable silence, sharing whiskey, cigarettes, and all the broken dreams between them. When the sun began to rise, Archer found it hard to believe that after having all his hopes and dreams shattered by the ugly truth that was ShinRa, he actually felt at peace. Maybe it was because Genesis seemed to know where they were going in the grand scheme of things, or maybe it was because after feeling so out of place in SOLDIER, Genesis was offering him a place to go where he would be accepted. Either way, he had found his path and he was ready for that journey. Now all they had to do was see if their whole team was with them, or if it was going to be just him and Genesis against ShinRa.


	6. Chapter 6: Family Portrait

Author's Note: As always, thank you **Sephiroth Owa13** for your beta work! Your support means a lot to me! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters or places (super sadface guys!). All FFVII characters and places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Family Portrait**

Genesis found being in the home he had grown up in again so different, yet very familiar. When he was little, it was his home. As he grew older, his "home" became nothing more than a place to live. It still showed the world what it was meant to: a respected man, his loyal wife, and their perfect son. Genesis smirked. In other words, it still showed all the lies that his parents wanted it show.

Some things never change. His father's degrees still adorned the walls in his study. His mother's prizes for her garden still had a home on the walls of the hallway. Even his prizes for his entries in the Banora Agriculture Fair were still on display in his room. Nothing was out of place and nothing was different…just the way that his parents liked it. They wanted to show the world the perfect face they wore until the doors were closed.

Genesis tilted his head to the side and frowned. Did anyone really believe that? He, personally, felt like it _had_ to have been obvious that his family was a disaster. Surely the public had caught the rare slip of his father's nearly perfect mask once in a while. Someone must have seen at least one glare aimed at his mother or even himself that promised violence when they returned home for some minor infraction that caused his father to lose face.

Genesis had to laugh at that thought. His father's anger had terrified him as a child and the man still thought he could intimidate him with just a glare. It's not like he was a kid anymore. His father must have forgotten that he was an enhanced SOLDIER now. He was supposed to laugh in the face of an enemy and any danger that enemy posed. Too bad his father never realized he had grown out of the fear he had carefully cultivated in his son's heart. Genesis smirked slightly. His father would never get the chance to make that mistake ever again.

He wandered back into the living room and stared at the blood all over his mother's immaculate furniture. Was it wrong that he drew some kind of sick pleasure from seeing the once pristine room in shambles? The glint of his Rapier caught his eye and he slowly approached the blade. He rested his boot on his father's chest and pulled his sword from where he had left it in his father's body. He stepped over his father and casually dropped onto the sofa, which seemed to have been spared the flow of blood from his parents and even the general destruction of the room.

Genesis lifted his long legs up and stretched out on the sofa. He rested his head against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling, allowing the weight of his actions to press down against his chest. He hadn't come here with the intention of killing them. In fact, it was the first time he had returned with a sense of hope in heart. His parents _knew_ what he really was. Surely, they would understand his plight and why he had to abandon ShinRa…but no. He had been met with the same disappointment he was usually greeted with. His father had looked so angry and his mother had slapped him across the face. How dare he embarrass them? That had been their major concern. Not that he had finally learned that all he had been was an experiment. They didn't care that he had discovered he was dying. All they cared about was the loss of face they both suffered with a son who had abandoned ShinRa in the middle of a war.

They also had no problem with telling him that taking him in as a baby was their biggest mistake, one that ShinRa had forced upon them, despite their objections. Growing up he had always thought that they loved him on _some_ level, even if they sometimes acted like he was nothing more than a nuisance. But, they made sure they had taken that illusion away from him, too. That was their biggest mistake. If they weren't his shelter from the outside world, then they were his enemies and he had made a promise to himself that his enemies would all suffer the same fate: death.

Genesis turned his head when he heard footsteps in the hall. It wasn't long until Archer appeared in the doorway. "Did the ShinRa lapdogs send their message?"

Archer nodded. "They sent the message."

"And?"

"And they were then executed as ordered, sir."

Genesis sat up and got to his feet, casually avoiding the bodies of his parents. "Good. Is the grave ready?"

Archer nodded. "It's ready, sir."

Genesis turned his head slightly and looked once more at his parents. "Make sure you bury them as well."

"Yes, sir." Archer paused for a moment. "What about the people in the village? They are refusing the copying process."

Genesis knew they would and that suited him just fine. With the exception of Angeal, he had no friends in Banora. "Then tell the others to kill them all…except the children."

"Sir, may I escort the children to my village?" Archer asked. "I want to…say goodbye to my parents."

Genesis nodded. "You were loved, Phillips. Please, say your goodbyes and ensure the children make it safely to your village."

Once he was alone again, Genesis walked out of the house and stared at the village. Doors of homes were open and people were trying to escape, but only one house seemed oblivious to the terror within the village: Angeal's home. Angeal's own mother worked with Hollander and had even willingly used her own son in the experiments. If anyone was going to deal with her, it would be him.

oOo

Genesis entered her home without knocking. He never had before, so he didn't see the point in starting now. Gillian Hewley entered the kitchen and stopped when she saw him standing there.

"Genesis." She smiled slightly before sitting at her quaint kitchen table, her eyes never leaving his. "You've grown into such a handsome young man. I'm sure you are a heartbreaker in Midgar." She took a sip from her teacup that had been waiting on the table for her return. She allowed her eyes to rest upon his bloody Rapier before looking into his eyes again. "Are you going to kill me, too?"

He frowned slightly, losing his resolve. "Mrs. Hewley…"

She smiled sadly. "I deserve it."

Genesis had expected many outcomes of his appearance in her home, but never that simple admission. "What?"

"You know what we did to both you and Angeal, don't you? You know that we allowed Hollander to experiment upon you both." She sighed heavily and looked down at her lap where her hands rested, clasped together. "It was only a matter of time before our heartlessness caught up with us. Now it is time for us to be punished. I'm just glad it's you who came and not Angeal. I don't think I could face telling him what we did to him…and you."

Genesis wanted to be angry. He wanted to have the strength to put her out of her misery…but he couldn't. When he looked at her, all he saw was comfort. When he was young and his parents were attending some party held at their home where children were unwelcome, he would spend the night with Angeal and Gillian always treated him like her son. When he would fight with his parents and run away, he always ran to her. She never yelled at him whenever he got Angeal into trouble and she never acted like he was a burden. He loved her and unlike the love he thought he had for his parents, the love he felt for her didn't wane or disappear with her admittance to the part she played in his creation. Instead, it broke his heart to see such pain, guilt, and regret in her kind eyes.

Genesis dropped to his knees beside her and allowed his Rapier to fall to the ground. He placed his head in her lap and cried the tears he thought would never come. His body shook with the powerful sobs that escaped his mouth.

Gillian gently wiped the tears as they fell with one hand and stroked his head with the other.

Even with all the death and destruction he had brought to Banora, she still tried to comfort him. She must have seen that he was on the verge of breaking completely. He never understood _how_ she always knew what he was feeling, but he was glad she did.

"Let it all out, Genesis," she whispered soothingly.

"I killed mom and dad," Genesis choked out between sobs. "And everyone else."

She nodded. "I know."

"I am a monster," he sobbed.

"Despite what you have done today and what was done to you in the past, you are not a monster, Genesis Rhapsodos. You are just lost."

He wished he could believe that, but his heart knew better.


	7. Chapter 7:Anthem of the Angels

Author's Note: Once again, thank you **Sephiroth Owa13**. Your tireless beta work is always appreciated! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters or places (super sadface guys!). All FFVII characters and places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Anthem of the Angels**

Angeal looked at Genesis. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Wutai, not standing in my apartment! Are you crazy? If they find out you're gone, they'll say you've gone AWOL!"

Genesis looked tired. He barely even made a face while Angeal launched into what Genesis normally called his 'mother hen mode' and that worried him. For Genesis to just sit there and take it…that worried him more.

"Do you want an answer to your question or not, Angeal?

"Obviously, I want an answer." Angeal sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You are on thin ice with ShinRa as it is. Abandoning your mission – "

"Will you just settle down? ShinRa won't find out," Genesis said impatiently. "If it doesn't involve falling all over Sephiroth, ShinRa couldn't care less!"

Angeal rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

Genesis sighed. "I'm not here to talk about Sephiroth. I…need your help."

"What did you do?"

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "Thanks a lot. I thought you were supposed to be my friend."

Angeal smiled slightly. "I _am_ your friend. That's why I'm ninety-nine percent certain you did something. Come on. What is it?"

"I'm degrading."

Of all the things Angeal expected to hear, that was certainly not something even on his radar. "What?"

"That injury from the simulator isn't healing," Genesis said. "Hollander tried to heal it with the mako treatments, but…it just set off a chain reaction in my cells and, instead of healing them, it caused my cells to start degrading. That's why I needed a transfusion from you…but it didn't work." Genesis shrugged and chuckled, but it was a hollow sound. "I'm dying, Angeal, and ShinRa doesn't give a shit."

Angeal couldn't believe that. Yes, Genesis was temperamental, rude, and too eager to embrace fire spells as a form of punishment, but he was a magnificent fighter. Sephiroth had said on more than one occasion that if Genesis would stop being so arrogant and focus on his technique during their sparring matches, Genesis could give him a real run for his money. Plus, Genesis was the highest ranked SOLDIER in materia usage and handling. The Science Division always gave Genesis their newest experimental materia. Sure, they also gave experimental materia to himself and Sephiroth, but Genesis was the one they pulled in to discuss how the materia performed because he was the most thorough with it.

"You're one of their most talented SOLDIER generals," Angeal said. "You – "

"I am a _failed_ experiment from The Jenova Project!"

Angeal stared at him. "What are you…?"

"And you are, too."

Angeal frowned. "Genesis, you've said some pretty cruel things to me during the course of our friendship, but this takes the cake."

Genesis handed him a thick folder. "All the information you need is in there."

Angeal took the folder and looked at it. Somehow, he got the feeling he wasn't going to like what was in there.

oOo

It's funny how often that night played in his head. It was so similar to this night as well. Genesis was again standing in front of him, waiting for an answer to a question Angeal wasn't sure he was ready to answer.

"We don't have much time," Genesis said. "Sephiroth is here and it's only a matter of minutes before that idiotic little puppy of yours returns from saving Lazard."

Angeal frowned. "Zack's not an idiot, Genesis."

Genesis rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. "Okay, fine, he's a genius. Happy?"

Angeal folded his arms across his chest. "Not really."

"I'm not here to kiss your ass about your _puppy_," Genesis snapped. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Genesis, we've been friends since we were kids," Angeal said. "I love you like a brother and I have followed you through good times and bad times, but this is just…it's not you. What you're talking about doing could get you killed, okay?"

"I'm already dying."

Angeal's heart broke for his friend. "Genesis…"

"And it's not just me facing this. You were created the same way, as part of the same freakish experiments." Genesis narrowed his eyes. "We need to show them what they've done to us. They made us monsters and now it's time we act like monsters."

"There's nothing left of the Genesis I knew," Angeal said.

Genesis tilted his head and smirked. "That's right, Angeal. I'm no longer Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER 1st Class. I'm Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER monster and Jenova Project G reject, doomed to waste away into nothing! Are you going to sit around on your ass, training your puppy, tending your plants, and living in Sephiroth's shadow for the rest of your short, pathetic life?"

Angeal wanted to be angry. How dare Genesis pretend his life was of little consequence? Contrary to what Genesis thought, SOLDIER wasn't about glory. It was about protecting people. It was about honor and discipline while making a difference. That wasn't pathetic. "I'm not going to blindly follow you wherever you want me to go, Genesis. We're not kids anymore and I don't have to put up with you bossing me around."

"If you want to stay on that side, after learning everything you have about what they did to us, I don't need you anyway," Genesis scoffed.

"Go to hell, Genesis." Angeal was surprised how calm he sounded, because on the inside, it was taking a great deal of strength to not hit Genesis.

Genesis laughed. "I'm already there, my friend." He stood back and appeared to consider Angeal for a moment. "We could be partners in this. We could take ShinRa apart, piece by piece! Hollander can fix this, but he needs Hojo out of the way to accomplish it."

"Sephiroth could help us."

Genesis' features hardened at the mention of their mutual friend. "Sephiroth doesn't care about us. He doesn't know how to care. The man is useless as a friend because he has no damn feelings!"

Angeal couldn't believe what Genesis was saying. "Sephiroth is our friend and he has been beyond understanding when it comes to this abrasive attitude of yours."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Okay. If you won't do this for me, or our friendship, do it to save your honor…your _family's_ honor."

Angeal grabbed Genesis by the arm. "What are you talking about?"

"Surely you can see what I'm saying?" Genesis paused for a moment. "ShinRa has compromised your honor, my friend, and without your knowledge or permission! How can you serve a master so cruel? I'm offering you a chance to restore your honor! If you don't believe me, go back to Banora and ask you mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes, your _mother_." A malicious grin curled around Genesis' lips. "She was there the whole time they were creating us in their damn lab! Maybe you should ask her what it was like to know what she was doing to you while she carried you in her womb. I wonder how a woman can feel nothing for her child except that he is merely an experiment?"

Angeal shoved Genesis hard enough that he landed on the ground with a shocked look on his face. Seeing Genesis on the ground, glaring up at him made him feel a little better…but not much. "Don't you talk about my mother like that, Genesis! She's a good woman and always treated you like her own son."

Genesis' face softened slightly. "She was a better parent to me than either of mine ever were. But what I said is true. She was there, Angeal. Come back to Banora with me and she can tell you herself."

Angeal could hear Zack fighting his way back to their current position. Lazard had verified the information contained in the files Genesis had given him. Still, leaving ShinRa…and not having a chance to explain everything to Zack; It made him pause slightly.

"Genesis – "

"Angeal, there is no maybe here; no gray area to sort through," Genesis said, cutting off his protest. "Are you going to come with me, or are you going to continue being a lapdog for ShinRa?"

Angeal didn't really have a choice. He needed the truth and that was something he wouldn't get from ShinRa. If he wanted the truth, he'd have to return to Banora. "Alright. I'll go back home with you, Genesis, but I'm not saying yes."

Genesis smirked. "Not yet, anyway. My friend, the fates are cruel."

Angeal rolled his eyes. Genesis still insisted on quoting LOVELESS at a time like this? "Let's go."

Angeal followed Genesis, but his mind was not on the friend he was following, but the ones he was leaving behind. _Please, forgive me._


	8. Chapter 8: Had Enough

Author's Note: Thank you **Sephiroth Owa13**. As always, I appreciate the beta work!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters or places (super sadface guys!). All FFVII characters and places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Had Enough**

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn. Healer of worlds."

Sephiroth resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "LOVELESS, again. You never change."

Genesis didn't let Sephiroth's obvious disdain for his favorite literary work stop him. "Three friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that's left becomes a hero."

Sephiroth shook his head. This was the first time, since Genesis' defection from SOLDIER that they were coming face to face and _this_ is what he wanted to talk about? Fine. Sephiroth was content to play along with his games, for now. "A common story."

"If we were to enact it, would _I_ be the one to play the hero, or would you?"

Sephiroth turned slightly and looked at Genesis. "It's all yours."

"Indeed." Genesis stepped toward the pod in the corner that Sephiroth had discovered earlier. He turned slightly and looked at Sephiroth. "After all, your glory should have been mine."

One day, Sephiroth wanted to force Genesis to explain that particular complaint in greater detail, but for now, he had to focus on not letting his anger get the best of him. "How petty."

A sad smile touched Genesis' lips, but he continued to slowly meander around the small room. "In hindsight, perhaps. Now, what I want most is the Gift of the Goddess."

Sephiroth turned and faced Genesis. "The 'Gift of the Goddess'? Do you hear what you're saying? You have abandoned ShinRa and declared war on them. No 'Gift of the Goddess' is worth the danger you're putting yourself in."

"Sephiroth, you've read the reports," Genesis said. "I'm degrading…dying."

"And you think Hollander can help you?" Sephiroth asked. "When ShinRa finds out that he's helping you, he will be hunted down and killed."

Genesis turned away from Sephiroth. "You almost sound concerned for me, Sephiroth. I could almost believe you…except, I know you. You care only about yourself and protecting your status as the only SOLDIER General ShinRa needs. Your refusal to share the spotlight will earn you a devastating fall from grace, my friend."

"Do you really think that I want to be thrust into the spotlight?" Sephiroth shook his head. "Do you understand the price I pay for being ShinRa's poster boy for SOLDIER?"

Genesis glared at Sephiroth over his shoulder. "Am I to pity you, Sephiroth? For what? You have to go to a few meetings, a few boring parties where they show you off and congratulate themselves for having the most proficient killing machine anyone could hope for. Yes, poor Sephiroth, getting all the praise and recognition that I, too, have earned."

Sephiroth clenched his jaw. "You really think that's all I suffer? Perhaps you would like to have Hojo poke and prod _you_ for a change. Maybe _you_ would like to have every bone in your body broken just to find the exact fracture point. Maybe you would like to be poisoned, just to test a new Cure and Regen fusion or potion formula?"

Genesis turned and faced Sephiroth. "Hojo would never kill his favorite pet."

"So, the pain is irrelevant because that mad man would never kill me?"

"I seriously doubt it's as bad as you say," Genesis countered. "Or else you would complain to Lazard."

"You think I never did that?"

"Maybe you did, and maybe you didn't." Genesis shrugged. "But _that's_ irrelevant. If _I_ were ShinRa's number one SOLDIER General, I wouldn't have to deal with Hojo because I would have Hollander. We would both be given the recognition we deserve!"

Suddenly, everything clicked for Sephiroth. "This isn't you, Genesis. This is all Hollander. Hollander is using you to get back at ShinRa for ignoring him in favor of Hojo."

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "I am _not_ being used by _anyone_! I have been wronged! I have served this company with unwavering loyalty! I did the same damn work you did; fought the same wars you did! And I didn't just have my rank handed to me on silver platter like you did, I actually had to earn it!"

He wasn't the Genesis he had come to see as his friend, his comrade in halls of a company that took their unwavering allegiance for granted, and thus felt they could abuse them with no retaliation. What stood in front of him was a man, twisted with hate and jealousy; a monster. Sephiroth stared at the man in front of him. "You have become something I don't even recognize."

"You're right. I am what ShinRa made me. I am a monster, and if this world wants me dead, I'll take it with me!"

"You have lost your mind, Genesis."

"No, my mind has finally recognized the repression I have truly suffered! ShinRa will _never _hold me down ever again! I refuse to wear ShinRa's shackles anymore!" Genesis extended his wing and leapt into the air, disappearing into the dark rafters above them.

Sephiroth could only stare into the darkness. He knew Genesis would still be able to hear him. "We're _all_ prisoners, Genesis."

He waited, but Genesis didn't answer him.

Sephiroth shook his head. Genesis had finally pushed him too far. He'd had enough of Genesis' little melodrama he insisted on playing out, using innocent people as his pawns in his twisted play for revenge on a company that wasn't worth the effort. If Genesis had only trusted him and their friendship, they could have found a cure for Genesis' condition.

Instead, Genesis chose to see him as an enemy. Well, if that's the way he wanted it, so be it. He refused to chase Genesis and make him see that he wasn't the enemy he chose to see him as.

Again, Sephiroth looked up to the darkness Genesis had disappeared into. He couldn't see him, but he had the feeling Genesis was still there, watching. "Don't ever say I didn't offer you my assistance. When you are alone, dying, and hating what you allowed yourself to become, remember this day, Genesis. I wanted to help you, and you refused. In the end, you will have no one to blame, but yourself."

When Sephiroth had almost reached the door to Hollander's lab, he could hear Genesis' soft chuckle echoing in the room behind him, but he said nothing. Instead he closed the door, knowing that their friendship was over. In his mind, he couldn't picture a scenario that would mend the damage done to their friendship.


	9. Chapter 9: Now or Never

Author's Note: I know...two posts in one day! O_O To be fair though, this one was done way before Chapter 8, so it's just been waiting around for me to finish Chapter 8 :)

Thank you to **Sephiroth Owa13** for the quick beta on this chapter and the previous one! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters or places (super sadface guys!). All FFVII characters and places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Now Or Never**

"Working for Hollander now?" The bitterness in Zack's voice pulled at Angeal's heart. "What are you after, anyway?"

Angeal couldn't allow the underlying hurt in his puppy's voice break his resolve. "World domination."

Zack turned his head and looked at him. "That's not even funny, man."

_It was worth a shot_, he thought to himself. "How about…revenge?"

"For what?"

Where to start? How did you even begin to explain a lifetime of lies and betrayal to a sweet kid like Zack? The kid had no idea what he was really protecting, or the monsters he was defending. All the kid wanted was to become a hero. How was he supposed to tell him he would never be able to realize his dream while working as a pawn for such an evil and corrupt company? And, more importantly, how did you tell someone who looked up to you that you were, in fact, a monster too?

"Angeal!"

He sighed. Sometimes the best approach to handling something like this was the direct approach. With his back still facing Zack, Angeal unleashed his white wings, the smaller of the two, flexing slightly before settling.

"Whoa…"

Angeal smiled sadly when he heard Zack's quick inhalation of breath. He deserved his disgust. "I've become…a monster." He turned and faced him. The pain of what he _really_ was forced him to retreat behind the comfort of his dry humor. "A monster's objective is usually world domination or revenge."

Zack's face took on that determined look he usually got during their training sessions in the simulators and he moved closer to him. "You're wrong. Those _aren't_ the wings of a monster."

Angeal was surprised by Zack's answer. He was supposed to be disgusted by the freakish wing. He had to admit, he was curious to hear what Zack thought of them. "Well then, what are they?"

Zack reached out and caught one of the feathers that had come loose as it floated through the air in front of him. "They're angel's wings."

"I see." An angel? Zack couldn't be further from the truth. No angels existed within the confines of ShinRa and there was no way in _hell_ that ShinRa had created angels with their experiments. The anger he had been feeling since his own mother had admitted that Genesis had been telling him the truth pushed it's way to the surface. "Then what should an angel fight for, Zack? What do angels dream of?"

That was the million-gil question, wasn't it? What was he supposed to fight for now? He lifted the sword his father had specifically commissioned for him and closed his eyes for a moment. What about his dreams and honor now? He opened his eyes and glared at the sword. The answer was simple: his dreams and honor meant nothing. He was a monster, and it was time that Zack began seeing him as one, too. He thrust the sword into the metal floor and began advancing on Zack, trying to appear as menacing as possible…and it was working.

Zack began backing away from him. "Angeal…"

Angeal narrowed his eyes. "Angels only dream of one thing."

"Please, tell me," Zack begged.

"To be _human_."

Angeal couldn't bear to look at Zack's face when his fist connected to the puppy's abdomen. It was a good, solid hit, but it hurt him to do something like that to Zack. He knew Hollander would never be able to cure him, or Genesis. Even if he did, he knew he was never going to be the same man who left Banora with dreams of becoming SOLDIER – a protector of the peace. Maybe it was time to leave this life…and Zack was the best tool for the job. All Angeal had to do was provoke him and then he could join his mother in the Lifestream.

Zack was thrown several feet away by the hit and landed, hard, on a metal grate. He pushed himself to his feet, and Angeal was pleased to see him take up a defensive stance. However, his relief faded when Zack dropped his arms and smiled.

Angeal narrowed his eyes. _Damn it, Zack! I need you to do this for me._ "Defend yourself!"

Again, Zack just smiled and shook his head.

Without really thinking, he summoned the power of whatever materia he had equipped and focused it all into his fist. He raised his right hand above his head, and with the extra power provided by the materia, he slammed his fist into the ground, sending a shockwave across the floor. He watched the floor buckle beneath Zack, sending the puppy hurtling to the slums below.

"Good work, Angeal," Hollander said.

Angeal turned and glared at Hollander. "He's a good kid. He doesn't deserve what I just did to him."

"He's working with Sephiroth," Hollander countered. "He's not on your side."

Angeal glared at Hollander. "Neither are you."

"Angeal…"

"You may have Genesis fooled, Professor, but you don't fool me. You can't save either of us."

Angeal turned and left the professor to either follow him or wait for Genesis, not really caring either way what decision the man came to. The only thing on his mind was finding a way to end his miserable existence.


	10. Chapter 10: Slow Burn

Author's Note: Despite a nasty heatwave in her area, **Sephiroth Owa13** powered through another beta for me! Yay! Thanks girl!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters or places (super sadface guys!). All FFVII characters and places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Slow Burn**

Tifa couldn't believe her eyes. The town she had grown up in was burning. She instinctively knew that no matter how long she lived, she would never forget the smell of the burning homes and businesses. She would never forget the cries of sadness when people found their loved ones dead or the cries of the people trapped by the flames, unable to escape certain death.

Running into the town square, she could see that some of the townspeople had avoided the flames and smoke only to be struck down by what looked a sword.

Tifa narrowed her eyes and scanned the square, looking for anyone who could tell her what was going on. "Master Zangan!"

Zangan looked up from the man he was tending to at the sound of his name. "Tifa! You can't stay! You have to go! ShinRa will be coming to clean up _his_ mess, and if they find survivors, they'll kill them to keep this secret!"

"Master, I can't leave yet." Tifa was listening, but she was looking for her father. "I can't find papa."

"He followed that murdering bastard into the mountains like a fool," Zangan said while tending to the man's wounds.

_No!_ Tifa took off, running up the stairs toward the mountain.

"Tifa! Don't go up there! He'll kill you!"

Tifa didn't care. All she could focus on was the fact that her father had gone after the man who had done this to her village. She had to find her father before he managed to catch up with the madman who had destroyed her home and killed all the townspeople.

As she ran along the path into the mountains, she became unnerved by the lack of monsters. It was nighttime and the monsters' activity usually increased at night. Yet, the paths were empty; not even a Dorky Face or a single Bomb blocked her path. The lack of monsters gave her trek through the mountains an even more ominous feeling. Encountering a monster or two would allow her _some_ kind of feeling of normalcy.

The clearing by the reactor came into view and Tifa's heart skipped a beat.

Her father was lying on the ground, his legs twitching slightly.

She ran over to him and dropped to her knees beside him. She took his hand in hers and helped him turn slightly so he could look at her.

"You've…grown into such a…beautiful young lady." His speech was halting and full of pain.

Tifa couldn't stem the flow of tears. "Papa, we have to get you out of here!"

He coughed and shook his head. "It's too late. I love you, Tifa."

Tifa's bottom lip trembled when his eyes fluttered shut and his body went limp. "Papa? Papa!"

It was then that she saw the same arcing slash across his chest that some of the other villagers had suffered too. A gleam off a sword caught her eye. In almost a bizarre tribute to her fallen father, a few feet away from her, planted firmly in the ground, was the famous Masamune. _That_ sword had slaughtered the townspeople and murdered her father. Masamune, and its wielder, wouldn't be there if it wasn't for that damn reactor, and that damn reactor wouldn't be there if it wasn't for ShinRa!

Tifa pushed herself to her feet. "Mako energy. ShinRa. _SOLDIER_! I hate you! I hate all of you!"

With all her strength, Tifa yanked Masamune from its resting place beside her father's body and slowly made her way up the steps of the reactor.

It was odd. Though she had never made her way into the reactor, she instinctively knew where to turn and what path to follow in order to find _him_. It was almost as if she was being drawn to him in order to confront him. Was it fate or destiny? Or was it some kind of strange connection they both shared. Was he meant to come there and reveal her true path in life? Was she meant to rise above the greatest SOLDIER in history to expose ShinRa's evil and corruption to the world? Or was he meant to be her Angel of Death, to deliver her into the Lifestream so she could then rejoin her mother and, now, her father?

No matter what the purpose of all this death around her was, she soon found herself watching the man who had done it all. He was approaching a closed door. His hand reached out and he grazed the surface of the door, almost _reverently_. He seemed so calm and at peace in spite of everything he had just done.

Tifa was outraged. She lifted Masamune and ran across the room toward the stairs. "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth turned and watched her approach. He said nothing, just observed her. His eyes went to Masamune in her hand and then returned to her face. He held her gaze while she continued to get closer, but his eyes revealed nothing to her.

"How could you do that to my father? How could you do that to everyone in the village?"

She raised Masamune above her head to strike him down, but he reached out and gabbed her wrists in one hand, lifting her off the ground. Tifa gasped in shock, but she refused to let him see her fear.

Sephiroth stared at her for a moment, allowing her to dangle in the air, high above the stairs. It was almost as if he was testing her will. He was deliberately trying to make her cry. He wanted to see her weakness dripping from every pore before he killed her. But she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear, so she met his stare head on.

One corner of his mouth lifted in a grin she would never forget in this life or the next. In a move she couldn't quite process, he managed to take Masamune from her before slashing her across the chest. He released her wrists just before the arc of Masamune was complete, letting her fall backward. Every time her body hit a stair, blood spattered up her neck and along her chin. Finally, she hit the metal floor.

oOo

Tifa woke up crying. It took her a moment to figure out where she was, but she eventually recognized her room. Once she realized everything was as it should be, she covered her eyes and cried. This nightmare had been plaguing her for weeks. It was always the same. Nothing ever changed. The outcome was always the same. Her father was always dead, and she always confronted his murderer and his murderer was always General Sephiroth, the World's Hero.

She'd had the biggest crush on Sephiroth until the nightmares had begun. At one time, she would have sold her soul to have Sephiroth in a party she was guiding through the mountains. But ever since her nightmares began, she started hoping and praying that he _wouldn't_ be in that party. If he was…God help Nibelheim.


	11. Chapter 11: I Still Believe

Author's Note: Thank **Sephiroth** **Owa13 **for all your hard work!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters or places (super sadface guys!). All FFVII characters and places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Still Believe**

"Miss Lockhart, the ShinRa party is on its way right now," the innkeeper said with a smile as he put the phone down. "The mayor wants you to meet them by the water tower."

Tifa smiled at the innkeeper and nodded. "Thank you."

She took a deep breath and pushed the doors to the inn open. She made her way over to the water tower and waited for the party to arrive. She looked up sharply when she heard male voices coming from the entrance of the town. Her eyes widened and heart raced when she saw the familiar silver hair of Sephiroth. He was facing an infantryman and another SOLDIER. He appeared to laugh at something as he shook his head, and then continued into the town.

Tifa couldn't get over how different Sephiroth looked with a smile on his face. It was nothing like his appearance in her nightmare. In fact, looking at him right then, she started to doubt that her nightmare could ever come true. He may be intimidating, but he didn't look like a man who would slaughter families.

The dark-haired SOLDIER spotted her first and bounded over to her with a happy grin on his face. "Hi!" he said.

Tifa couldn't help but smile back at him and, giving him her best smile, offered him her hand. "Good afternoon and welcome to Nibelheim. My name is Tifa Lockhart and I'll be your guide through the mountains."

"Really? That's great!" the dark-haired SOLDIER said enthusiastically. "My name is Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class. Obviously, this is General Sephiroth."

When she turned to face him, he was looking at her strangely. If she didn't know better, she'd say the look in his eyes was shocked recognition. But that was silly. Why would he recognize her?

She extended her hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, General."

Sephiroth seemed to recover from his initial reaction. "Likewise, Miss Lockhart."

When he took her offered hand in his, she was surprised that his grip was firm, but gentle at the same time. She had expected him to be ignorant of his strength, but in contrast, he seemed very aware of it and had taken that into consideration when he took her hand. She found she enjoyed the feeling of his hand surrounding hers.

"Welcome to Nibelheim," she said after he released her hand. "You have rooms waiting for you at the inn if you would like to head over there and settle in. We can leave for the reactor today, or if you prefer we can wait until morning, just so you can all acclimatize yourselves to the thinner air up here."

"I believe we will settle in first," Sephiroth answered. "However, if you could meet us in one hour, Lieutenant Fair and I would like to go over our plans for the trek through the mountains."

"Sure thing," Tifa said easily. "I'll see you all in an hour."

oOo

An hour later, Tifa followed the mayor back to the inn, her father beside her. He held her back slightly when the mayor opened the door to the inn.

"I can't go in there with you, Tifa," he said. "But just remember: it was only a dream. The general has no reason to hurt you or me, and he has no reason to burn down Nibelheim. You'll be safe with them. You have nothing to be worried about."

Tifa smiled nervously. "Thanks, Papa. I'll do my best."

The mayor had left her with her father, and was already speaking to Sephiroth when she entered the inn.

"And, of course, there will be a short photo op before you go into the mountains," he said.

Tifa saw the hunted look in Sephiroth's eyes. She didn't blame him. He must get hounded for pictures all the time when he's in Midgar from fans, and the paparazzi. Now he was getting the same kind of treatment from a town official. Tifa shook her head and decided to save Sephiroth.

"Excuse me," she said, tapping the mayor on the arm. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but if you want us to be able to plan our path through the mountains, we have to get started soon."

The mayor's look of irritation melted away and he smiled. "Of course. Gentlemen, I'll leave you in Tifa's most capable hands."

Once the mayor was gone, Zack looked at Tifa and grinned. "He's a regular SOLDIER fan boy, huh?"

Tifa laughed softly. "We don't get many celebrities in Nibelheim."

"We're not celebrities," Sephiroth said.

Tifa's smile vanished and she blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, General."

Zack clapped his hand on Sephiroth's back and grinned. "Geez! Lighten up, Sephiroth. You're scaring our guide."

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly when he looked at her. "My apolo – I'm sorry, Miss Lockhart."

Tifa was surprised by his apology. "Thank you."

For a moment, they both just stared at each other, as if they were trying to read the others' thoughts or emotions.

They were interrupted by Zack's chuckle. "Uh, Gaia to Sephiroth and Tifa! Do you want her to look at the pictures of all the monsters?"

Sephiroth shook his head slightly and looked at Zack before nodding. "Yes. Miss Lockhart, we've brought pictures of the monsters we've been coming across lately, and we want to try and ascertain what we'll be facing in the mountains."

Tifa nodded and sat down beside Zack. "I'll do my best, General."

oOo

After about an hour of going through pictures, Zack turned and looked at Sephiroth. "Hey Seph, I think we're just going to be coming across run-of-the-mill mako monsters."

Sephiroth sat beside Tifa and looked over the pictures. "Has anyone reported seeing anything that resembled a man in the area, possibly with one black wing on his left shoulder?"

Tifa frowned and thought for a moment. "Actually, the last victim killed in the mountains mentioned something about a dark angel who appeared in a flourish of red leather and cerulean eyes that seemed to burn with mako."

"Genesis," Sephiroth murmured. "Where was this 'angel' seen?"

"Close to the reactor," Tifa said. "It was the first time a victim had gotten close to the reactor and was able to escape, almost making it to the town."

"What do you think?" Zack asked. "Are we heading out there tonight?"

"How much sunlight do we have left?" Sephiroth asked Tifa.

She glanced out of the window. "Probably about an hour. The monster appearances increase at night."

Sephiroth nodded. "Then we will leave first thing in the morning."

Zack's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID before looking up at Sephiroth. "It's our little buddy, so I'll just be a sec."

When they were alone, Tifa felt it was time to broach a subject that she wasn't sure how Sephiroth would react to. "General, if we are attacked by monsters, I just want you to know that I am more than capable of contributing to our defense,"

Sephiroth frowned slightly. "My men and I are charged with keeping you safe on this journey,"

"I know," Tifa said before looking up to meet his gaze. "I just don't want to be treated as some kind of weak child. I can help, I swear."

Sephiroth watched her for a moment before nodding. "I'm sure you will prove most helpful, Miss Lockhart. If you are in no immediate danger, I promise we shall not interfere with your defense."

She was used to men laughing off any strength she might have as exaggerated pride, so to have a warrior like Sephiroth accept her request made her flush. She smiled slightly. "Thank you, General."

oOo

Tifa woke up with a cry on her lips, and tears running down her face. That damn nightmare again! She had been hoping that after meeting Sephiroth in person, she would finally get some relief from that nightmare. After all, he didn't seem like the same man from her dreams. Instead, it had made the whole thing even more vivid.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the clock. It was four o'clock in the morning. Damn. She needed her sleep. She didn't need to be up for another three and a half hours. She settled back on her pillows, but she couldn't get the cries of the dying townspeople out of her mind.

_Screw this_, she thought to herself. She flung the covers aside and got to her feet. She took off her pajamas and pulled on a pair of black yoga pants, a matching black shirt, and her purple hoodie. She quickly slipped her feet into a pair of socks and a pair running shoes before quietly slipping from her room and down the stairs.

When she was this upset, she needed to go to the water tower. Her father hated it when she left the house in the middle of the night, but she could take care of herself. They weren't that far out of the main town, and their house wasn't near the mountain path, so she probably wouldn't attract any monsters on the prowl.

The town was almost like a ghost town at night. If she didn't know better, she'd think the town was abandoned. As she climbed the ladder leading to the top of the water tower, she found herself wondering if Zack, Sephiroth, and the infantrymen with them found it difficult to sleep in a town that died after nine at night? Midgar was probably bustling, even in the wee hours of the morning. This quiet may be very jarring to them, or it may be very soothing.

Tifa settled on the top of the water tower and gazed up at the stars. They were so bright and the full moon lit the town square with a brightness almost equal to the sun, but she preferred the cool moonlight as opposed to the hot sun. It was just more…soothing to her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she thought she heard footsteps on the ground behind her. When she peaked over the edge, she saw nothing. She jumped when she heard the sound of someone coming up the ladder. Monsters had come into the town at night before when she was on the tower, but none of them had crawled up the tower before, so it was unlikely it was a monster, but still…

She was relieved when she saw Sephiroth appear at the other side of the tower. The moonlight made his hair appear like liquid silver. Observations aside, she had to ask: "General Sephiroth? What are you doing out here?"

"I came to ask you the same question." He crossed the top of the water tower and sat down beside her.

She looked down at her hands in her lap; they were shaking slightly. "I had a nightmare."

He nodded slightly. "Nightmares plague the best of us sometimes."

"It was about you," she blurted out.

He turned suddenly and looked down at her. "Me?"

"I…I shouldn't have said anything." She blushed and turned away. How could she just blurt something out like that to him?

He frowned slightly. "I had a nightmare tonight, too. In fact, I have been having this nightmare for quite some time. My nightmare was about me as well."

"Really?" She chanced a glance up at him. Maybe she hadn't offended him.

"In my dreams…I'm not the man I think I am. I am truly a monster with a man's face." He turned and looked down at her. "Would you tell me about your dream?"

"It's always the same," she said quietly. "I wake to find my town in flames. There are bodies everywhere…men, women, and children, slashed to death. I find my martial arts teacher and he always says the same thing. My father has gone after the murderer. I always follow and find my father dying. I hold him in my arms until he's gone, and then I go after the man who killed him. I run into the reactor and attack my father's murder, only to be slashed across the chest and thrown down the stairs."

Sephiroth watched her closely. "Who killed him?"

Tifa raised her eyes and looked up at him. "You. It's always you who did it all."

Sephiroth turned away from her. "I'm sure this will not help anything, but that is very similar to my nightmares."

Tifa frowned slightly. "What? We have the same dream? But that's impossible."

"Unless it's a warning, and not a dream," he said. "Maybe we need to know the content of our dreams in order to prevent it from happening."

"But, I never know why you do it," she said softly. "I ask you why you did it and all you do is smile at me and slash me across my chest before throwing me down the stairs."

"In my dreams, I'm talking to 'mother'," Sephiroth said with a frown. "I never knew my mother, so why would I be searching for her, and in a reactor, no less?"

Tifa shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think it all means?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I really don't know."

Tifa nodded and was silent for a moment. "Would you really…I mean, you wouldn't do that would you? Kill all those people and burn down my town, I mean."

Sephiroth looked the stars for a moment. "I like to think, that even though I'm cold and don't surround myself with friends, that I would never view any life as carelessly as I do in my nightmares."

Tifa considered him for a moment before speaking again. "A person really can't blame you for feeling that way, General. You know, all isolated and cut off from others. It's not really a secret that you were friends with the two SOLDIERs who defected so it's only natural to withdraw a bit."

A small smile curled around his lips before he turned and looked at Tifa. "I've always been that way, but yes…they were my friends."

"My dream scares me, General Sephiroth," she said, her voice quiet. "Because you're the most powerful man I know of. You really _could_ kill everyone here if you wanted to."

He nodded. "I know." He was silent for a moment and again turned to look at her. "You really should get some sleep, Miss Lockhart."

She nodded and got to her feet. She wanted to tell him that no matter what their dreams might be trying to tell them, she still trusted him. Instead she just smiled and saluted him. "Yes, sir!" She crossed the water tower to the waiting ladder, but stopped before disappearing over the side. "Thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome," he said quietly.

She climbed to the bottom of the ladder and hurried along the path that would lead her home, a happy bounce in her step. She still believed in him, and that meant there was still hope.


End file.
